Cat Fish
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: As a yough cat, Kitty was put on a spell. Now when she touches water she turns into a mermaids. But can one dog save her from it? Or will he not be there for her when she needs him the most?
1. A Spell

It's a warm sunny day. Everyone was doing their own thing. However, today was a hot day. Everyone went to the beach to have a great time. There was a little cat. Her name is Kitty Katswell. She didn't have any friends...yet. She just moved to big ocean. She was only 5 years old.

One night, she snuck out and went for a swim. SHe went deep into the ocean. When she came up for air, something pull her back down. There was a another cat. She didn't have any legs. She had fins! Kitty tried to swim away, but she got hit with something. When she opened her eyes, her legs were gone, and she was mermaid now.

"When you touch water you will have fins...When you're on land you will have legs." The cat said before swimming away.

Kitty went back up to get air. It was weird not having legs. She made her way to the beach. SInce she didn't have legs, she had to lay in the sand. When she was dryed off she legs where back. She ran for her house and went back to bed.

"Kitty! Wake up, it's time for your shower!" Her mother called from downstairs.

She woke up and got in the tube. She closed her eyes. Thinking what happened last night was just a dream. But, once she opened her eyes, her legs were gone again! She couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Well. Now I can't touch the water." SHe said to herself.

She dryed herself off and went downstairs. She looked out a window and saw the water. The big ocean. She wanted to be back home now.

**17 years later!**

Kitty is now 22 years old. She made a ton of new friends. One girl was named Zoey. She was a life guard. She help little kids with learning how to swim. She wanted Kitty to join her but Kitty would never touch the water.

"Kitty. It's been what 8 years. Why wont you touch the water?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"You scared of the water or something?"

"No!" She lied.

"Then get in. Beside we could go met this hot guy."

"Hitting on boys I see."

"He's a surfer! Once you see him, you'll die!"

Soon everyone began to clap and yell. There was a group a popular dogs and cats. Kitty and Zoey were the outcast.

"I don't beileve it! Dudley Puppy is surfer after a shark attack happen!" Yelled a popular cat.

Dudley did some flips in the air. Then he surfed it way onto the beach. All his friends went up to him. He the most popular in the whole group. Everyone knew him. All the girls wanted to date him and be with him forever.

"See, he's so hot." Zoey whispred to Kitty.

"Wait? What happened to him?"

"He shark attack him while he was surfing."

"And...?"

"He broke his leg, and he couldn't surf for 2 months. He's the best."

Then the group of popular dogs and cats began to walk. Dudley set his board down and a kid waved at him. Dudley waved back at the child. Kitty thought he was a rude mutt, but turns out he was nice. Soon, the group passed Kitty and Zoey. Dudley saw Kitty and waved at her. Kitty waved back and watched him walk away.

"Hold waterholes! He waved at you, Kitty!" Zoey said freaking out.

"Yea. So what."

"So what!? He's the best dog alive."

"He already has girls all over him. I hate that in a guy."

"You mean you hate how other girls crowd him?"

THey talked and walked away. Now it's late afternoon. Soon Kitty watched Zoey help the little kids swim. She saw on a rock in her swim suit. Then something caught her eyes. She saw Dudley on his board surfing. She watched him.

"He's really good at surfing." Kitty thought to herself.

Zoey caught Kitty watching him. She smiled and went back to help the kids. Kitty walked alone at the beach following Dudley. He made his way back to beach. Both them were not looking up at that moment. Once Dudley looked up he saw Kitty in front of him. He ran into her and they both fell down. Water poured all over them. Kitty screamed once she felt water on her.

"I'm so sorry." Dudley said getting off her.

Kitty got up and ran away from him. Kitty jumped in the water and her legs turned into fins. Her mermaids friends saw her and swam over to her.

"Kitty! It's been so long!" Said a female dog.

"It's been 4 hours."

"You look like you've been running away from something?"

"Yea. A surfer ran into me and water poured on us."

"So no one knows about us?"

"Nope. Remember they would run us out and hunt us."

THey swam and talked for a while. Kitty had better control of how to turn back into a full cat.


	2. Almost Caught

Night fall came by. Kitty's parents knew she was home late. So they went to bed. It was dark outside, so the beach had no one. Kitty poked her head up from the water. There was no one in sight. She swam toward the beach. She crawled on the beach and flapped her tail. Then in 30 seconds she had her legs back.

"Few, it's a good thing I can breath underwater." Kitty said getting up.

She walk along the beach. When she got saw her whole body print in the sand she knew she had get rid of it. Then, someone tapped her on she shoulder. She turned around and saw Dudley.

"Hey...Um..." Dudley began.

"It's Kitty."

"Kitty. Well, listen...I'm reall sorry for knocking you into the sand."

"It's fine."

Before Dudley could say anything something caught his eyes. He saw a memaid print in the sand.

"Awsome. A memaid print!"

"Don't you want to hunt it down?"

"No. They are just like the other sea life."

"Oh..."

"That would be awsome to met one in person."

A wave came by. Kitty backed up fast and print was gone. Dudley turned around looking at her.

"Are you scared of the water?" He asked her.

"N-No..." She lied.

"I guess the water is cold at night."

"What you are doing here so late?"

"I was walking. Being the best surfer takes a lot of work."

"Hey, itsn't there a contest coming up."

"Yea. I have work on my stuff."

They talked and sat on the beach. They moon light was purrfect. Dudley and Kitty began to bond real fast.

"So Kitty...Why don't you like the water?"

"Um...I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Why not? It's not like you turn into a memaid or something."

He laughed at that. Kitty did a fake laugh.

They saw a hugh wave coming. Dudley looked at Kitty. She was watching the wave. Then Kitty look up at Dudley. They locked eyes. THey didn't say anything. Dudley put a hand on her cheek and slowly pulled her close to him. Their lips where 1 in. apart. Their eyes were both closed. Then they both felt water on the feet and they pulled apart.

Kitty saw the water on her feet.

"I...Uh...I have to go."

Kitty go up and ran away. Dudley stood and watched her run away. He saw her jumped in the water. Then he saw a tails come up from the water. He saw Kitty looked at him. She went under the water and Dudley saw the tail again.

"What the fu**?" Dudley said to himself.


	3. The Contest

A week went by. Dudley and Kitty had gotten closer and closer to each other. Dudley was thinking of asking her out. But he would wait until the contest was over. Today was the best day of the contest. All the girls gave Dudley a good luck kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck, Dudey." Kitty said walking up to him.

"Thanks...Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you run away that one night when we almost kissed?"

"Um..I saw a crab..." She lied.

"You looked scared when they water hit your foot."

"I..."

Kitty didnt finish. The host of the contest had just called his name. Dudley swam on his board toward the ocean. He went really far out. Then a wave began to form. He stood up on his board and began to surf. Zoey, was looking out for the surfers if they got hurt.

"Maybe I can give him mouth to mouth." Zoey said as Kitty walked up to her.

"I don't think so. He's a pretty good surfer."

Everyone began to cheer for him. He did 4 flips in the air and then a front flip. All his friends clapped for him. Dudley waved at them. THen someone saw a shark in the water. Dudley had to get out of there fast. The shark came up and Dudley lost all control. Zoey swam out into the ocean. Dudley coughed, and he saw a hugh wave coming toward him. He went back underwater.

"Please be ok, Dudley." Kitty said worring.

Zoey couldn't find him at all. She called for help but no one wanted to get close to that shark. Zoey came back to the beach and blew called for the life guards. Kitty jumped in the water, and swam to where she thought Dudley was. Kitty's legs turned into a tail and she swam faster.

"Wait, where Kitty!?" Zoey said freaking out.

Kitty saw Dudley. Dudley was running out of air. His eye sight was fuzzy. He saw a cat with a mermaid tail. Then everything went black for him. Kitty grabbed him and they got air. She swam Dudley toward the beach. She made sure no one was around, but at the same time people saw them. Everyone ran over to them. Kitty swam away as Dudley began to woke up.

"Dudley! Are you ok!?" Zoey said holding his head up.

"I...I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

Dudleys whole chest was covered with blood. He swore he saw Kitty in the water. Dudley looked at the ocean and saw Kitty. They took Dudley inside and stopped the bleeding.

After a few hours went by, Dudley was watching the other surfers. How he wished he could be in the water right now. Then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Kitty!"

"Hey. Are you ok?" Kitty said sitting next to him.

"Yea. That shark got me again."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Before I blacked out, I think I saw you."

"You know I don't go in the water."

"It looked just like you! Only in a mermaid form."

"Me? A mermaid? You're eye sight was fuzzy."

Then something hit Dudley. He looked at Kitty.

"How would you know that?"

"...I...Zoey told me."

"Oh...But she was on the beach at that time."

"No, no. She was there."

"Oh, ok. Well, anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything."

"I really like you, Kitty...So, do you wanna go out with me?"

Kitty thought for a second. She smiled at him and helped his hand.

"I would love that."

They smiled at each other.

"Wanna walk around? I know this great place."

"Sure!"

Dudley lead the way. They went to a place on the beach where they were tons of rocks. THe waves splash on them. Dudley jumped from rock to rock. Kitty wanted to follow him, but she couldn't get wet. The rocks were getting wet too.

"Dudley. I can't touch the water."

"Why not?"

"Be...Because..."

"Come on, I'll help you."

Dudley reached for her hand. He pulled her on a rock. That one was dry. THey walked from rock to rock. Then they got hit by water. Kitty let go of Dudley's hand and stood there wet.

"Hey, it's fine.. It's just water." Dudley said grabbing her hand again.

"No it's not..."

Another way hit them. Kitty couldn't fell her legs now. Her legs were shaking now. Dudley knew she was scared. Kitty looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dudley."

Before Dudley could say anything, Kitty jumped into the water. Dudley tryed to find her, but he couldn't. He jumped in the water too. He saw Kitty. He couldn't swim that well since the shark attach.

"Kitty! Wait up!"

"You can't see me like this!"

Dudley couldn't go any more. He swam to a rock and climb on top of it. He could still see Kitty.

"Come back, Kitty!"

"I will...Soon!"

Dudley saw go under the water. He sighed and went back to the beach.


	4. I Won't Hurt You

THe sun began to go down. Dudley could not find Kitty any where that day. Why was she so scared of the water? He knew that most cats hate baths but this is different. She was different. Anyways, Dudley was walking on the beach alone. Then one of the popular girl dog walked up to him.

"Hey, Dudley. Feeling better?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am, Maggie...But.."

"But nothing...Look, I like you."

"I like you too but..."

Before Dudley could say any more, her lips were on his. Kitty, saw them and stood there. Dudley pulled apart, and a shadow. He looked back and saw Kitty with tears in her eyes. Maggie left knowing they were getting in a fight.

"How could you, Dudley!?"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"I saw you kissing her!"

"Kitty, she kissed me."

Dudley saw tears fall down her eyes. Kitty ran away from him. So Dudley ran after her. His chest was making him hard to breath. But all he could of was Kitty. She dived into the water. Her legs turned into a tail. Dudley jumped in after her. He grabbed her arm. Kitty fought him, but then there was wave coming. The wave pushed them around and they were pushed back into the sand.

"Kitty!?"

Dudley called out for her. He found her laying on the sand, with her lower body in the water. Dudley ran over to her. She was on her back, coughing up water. He reached and held her head up.

"Dudley, stay away! Please."

"No. I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm not who you think I am."

"You're a sweet girl who is scared of the water."

Kitty sighed and lifted up her fin. Dudley gasped when he saw this.

"You...You're a...Mermaid!"

"Go ahead kill me..."

"Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm different!"

Dudley saw blood in the water. Her tail was bleeding bad.

"I have to get you inside.

"I can't go anywhere until I dry off."

"I'll pick you up."

"No...My tail is too big."

Kitty began to dry off her tail. Dudley watched as her legs came back. Dudley picked her up, and they went inside into his house. Kitty laid in the bathroom tube. Dudley turned on the water, so she would become a mermaid again.

"This might hurt a little." Dudley said.

Once Kitty tail was back, Dudley cleaned up the blood. Soon, the bleeding had stopped. Kitty laid there while the bleeding slowly stopped.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you help me?"

"One, you're my girlfriend. Two, you needed help."

"Most people who have killed us."

"Us?"

"There's a whole town."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared."

"You don't have hide this."

"I have too. If people see me they go after me."

"And they locked you up."

"Yep."

Dudley kissed her. Kitty kissed him back.

"I would never ever hurt you. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

They hugged each other. Kitty dryed herself off. Dudley gave her a towel and some clothes.

"That's cool how your legs change to a tail."

"Thanks. Sometimes it feel weird."

They both laughed and Kitty looked out the window.

"I better get home." Kitty said.

"It's not save out there. You can stay here."

"Really?"

Dudley picked her up and they went into his room. THey cuddled close each other.

"So I guees you're not scared of the water."

"Nope...I love the water."

They kissed each other and had a good night rest.


	5. Trapped

Morning came by. Kitty woke up. She felt Dudley's arms wrapped around her body. He woke up and kissed her. They ate breakfast and headed to the beach. Everyone knew now that Dudley and Kitty were dating. Maggie however, was getting mad. She knew that Kitty didn't water so she had an idea. While Dudley and Kitty were walking on the beach, Maggie walked up to them.

"Hey Dudley. Me and the other popular people are going..."

"Maggie...I'm not into you."

"Fine."

Maggie pushed Kitty in the water. Kitty got all wet now. Her legs turned into a tail and Maggie couldn't beileve what she just saw. Dudley grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Maggie. You can't tell anyone about this."

Maggie ran away and began to shout out what she just saw.

"Dudley, you have to leave."

"No, I'm staying with you."

Then one of Dudley's friend grabbed him and backed him away.

"Dude! Get away from that thing!"

"Good job, Dudley!" Maggie said.

A net fell on Kitty and she was trapped. All the life guards ran toward Kitty. Zoey however, didn't know it was Kitty. Dudley tryed to fight back his friends as Kitty was put into a hugh glass cage. They filled it with water and took her away.

"Dudley! Dude. Calm down, it's just a mermaid." Said Zoey.

Dudley grabbed Zoey's hand and they went some where private.

"Zoey. That merimaid is Kitty!" Dudley said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kitty...When she touches the water she turned into a mermaid."

"Now I feel bad taking her away the the S.C.U"

"THe S.C.U?"

"Sea control Unit." (Thought of that at school...Yea stupid)

"What are they gonna do to her?"

"Take her apart...Do some test."

"Can you help me get her back?"

"Oh yea! She's my best friend."

They shook hands. Zoey and Dudley walked back to the beach. Zoey asked her boss if Dudley could go see the mermaid. He wouldn't let them. Back with Kitty, they had her in glass cage. (Like a shark cage if you ever go see sharks..IDK if that helped). Anyways, she was swimming around feeling scared and alone. If she a mermaid longer than 1 days and a half then she would be a mermaid forever.

"Let me out!" Kitty said pounding on the glass.

"Tell us where the test of you are!" A life guard said.

"Ha! I'll never talk."

"Then we'll take the water away."

"Go ahead..I'm save both ways."

The life guard lift wondering what both ways ment. So, Dudley and Zoey had an idea. It was around night time now. Dudley and Zoey walked up to the same life guard. He wasn't happy with them.

"What do you guys want?"

"Hey...Um, I know the mermaid." Dudley said.

"Oh please..."

"Now it's true. They hung out alot." Zoey said.

"Also, I can get her to talk if you know what I mean." Dudley said.

"Fine. Follow me."

Dudley and Zoey was followed him. He told the other people that Dudley could make the mermaid talk. They let Dudley in and close the door. He tapped on the glass and Kitty turned around seeing him.

"Dudley! You're here!" Kitty said swimming up to him.

"I'm gonna bust you out."

Kitty smiled and Dudley pushes a button.

"Who would leave that right there?" Dudley said in a stupid voice.

The water went down, and a door opened. Kitty dryed her tail off and now she had her legs back. They kissed each other and Zoey opened the door.

"I knocked out the life guards. Hurry."

"Zoey!"

"Oh Kitty! It's so nice to see you."

THey ran out of the building and back onto the beach. They were all breathing hard. Soon Maggie ran up to them.

"Oh you made it out alive."

She had a bucket of water with her. Dudley grabbed Kitty's hand and they ran away. Zoey ran the other way. Then there was a gun shot noise. Everyone stopped running. The person who got shot was Kitty.

"Kitty! I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine..."

Her leg was bleeding. Then Dudley had an idea. He grabbed a surf board. He held Kitty her in her arms and they hit the water. Kitty turned into a mermaid and jumped into the ocean. Dudley went back to the beach, and all the life guards ran up to him.

"What did you do to her!?"

"She's back in the ocean."

"We'll find her again."

"Why can't you just leave them alone."

"Them...THere's more than 1!"


	6. Sea VS Land

Nightfall come by. Everyone on land was getting ready for the fight. They packed up everything. Dudley was surfing in the water trying to find Kitty. He found her in the water. Kitty pointed at the wave, and it was smaller and smaller. Soon it was gone. Dudley jumped in the water and hugged Kitty.

"Kitty! I thought I've never see you again."

"Nothing will happened to me."

"How did you make the wave get smaller?"

"It's my power. Mermaids control all waters."

"So you guy make waves and make it cold and that's why it taste like..."

"Salt."

"Yea."

They kissed each other. Then all the mermaids surrounded them. They all knew about Dudley.

"Oh my god! It's him!"

"Oh yea. Guys...This is Dudley." Kitty said hugging him.

"You were right Kitty...He's cute!" Said a mermiad named Lisa. (She is in her 20's)

"Do they know about the fight?" Dudley asked.

"What fight?" Everyone asked.

"Listen...THe land people are gonna take up apart tonight." Kitty said.

"So what's the plan?" Dudley asked.

"We use our powers...and..." Kitty began.

She told everyone the plan. It was midnight now. Dudley surfed back to shore. All his friends hugged him. Dudley fell to his knees and he was breathing really hard. All friends were worried about.

"Dudley! Did you get attack a shark again?"

"N-No! It was...A mermaid! They tried to drown me!" Dudley said laying on his back.

"We have to get him somewhere save."

"No!...There are coming here right now!" Dudley yelled.

Everyone looked in the ocean. A hugh wave came upon them. Everyone began to yell and scream. They got out their guns and began to shot. The water hit the beach and some people got wet. Kitty made water ball (like snowball only made out of water) and she threw them at different people. Dudley grabbed his board and surf over to their side.

"Oh no...They have nets!" Kitty said.

"What's wrong with nets?" Dudley asked surfing next to her.

"If we get caught...Our tails will get cut and we can't swim."

"Oh...Well, I'll take all the nets then."

Dudley went back to the beach. Everyone was shotting at them. Dudley grabbed the nets, but someone grabbed his arms.

"Good thinking son...We can use these."

"These are broken." Dudley lied.

The lifeguard grabbed a net and threw it in the water. A mermaid got caught and they pulled her him. It was Lisa. Her tail had a cut. They pulled her on the beach, and she couldn't breath that well. Just as someone was gonna shot her, Dudley pushed him and set her free.

"Thanks, Dudley."

"Yourwelcome."

Dudley helped her back in the water. Someone saw Dudley set her free.

"Their tails are the weaknees!" Maggie shouted!"

"Hit their tails!" One of Dudley's guy friend said.

Soon all the nets were in the water. Kitty made a bigger wave and flooded the beach. Everyone was in the sand along with the mermaid. The wave went away. Soon, all mermaids went back in the water. Dudley saw one of Kitty's friends stuck in a net. He ran over to her. She was scared and screamed.

"I'm on your side..." Dudley said ripping the net off of her.

"Thank you kind surfer...But my tail..It's broken."

Dudley heard someone come up behind him. Dudley turned around and it was Kitty. They all 3 jumped in the water. Kitty and her friends made a wave for Dudley to surf on. THey fight started back up again. Soon, all the land weapons were runnign out. THey got all wet and couldn't work as well. Then the leader of the group saw Kitty. But then Dudley was surfing right next to her.

"It's that Dudley?" Asked Zoey.

"Yea...And I'm guess that mermaid is their leader." She her boss.

"You don't have to do this."

"Oh I'm not shotting the girl...I'm shotting Dudley!"

"What! Why! He's on..."

"Their side!"

Zoey grabbed his gun. They fought over it. Zoey got hit in the head and her head was bleeding a little. Kitty went under the water. Dudley looked where he was going, so he didn't see the gun pointed at him. Kitty was on the end, and show the gun.

"Oh no..." Kitty said.

Kitty swam to Dudley. They both heard a gun go off. Kitty jumped and pushed Dudley off his board. Dudley laid in the water. The waves crashed onto the beach. Zoey ran over to Dudley. He was coughing up water.

"Dudley! Are you ok?"

"...Yea...I'm fine..."

Dudley stood up and looked around for Kitty.

"Where's Kitty?" Dudley asked Zoey.

"She took that bullet for you."

"What! But..."

Before Dudley could finish, Zoey's boss walked up to him. He held the gun his chest. Kitty was in the water. She didn't get hit! She swam on the beach, and saw Dudley.

"Dudley!"

"Kitty! You're not hit!"

"No...But she will be!" Zoey's boss said.

He held the gun over to Kitty. She swam under water and Zoey's boss ran after her. He grabbed Kitty's tail and stabbed it. She screamed and slapped his face with her tail. Before they could do anything else, another hugh wave came and washed them away. Zoey found her boss in the sand. He was dead...

"He's gone..." Zoey said falling to her knees.

Everyone surround him. His was crack opened, with his gun on his chest. Dudley grabbed the gun, and it was all out of bullets.

"Zoey? He had one bullet left, right?" Dudley asked.

"Yea? Why?"

"Cause that bullet is gone."

"Kitty!" Zoey said thinking of her friend.

Everyone began to look for her. The mermaids looked for her in the water. As Dudley walked around he stepped on something. He moved the sand and it was hand!

"I think I found her!" Dudley yelled.

He pulled the hand, and it was Kitty. Her eyes were closed. Dudley pulled her out of the water. She tail was cut 5 times. She had a hand on her chest.

"Is she ok?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know...I hope so."

Kitty was laying on back. Zoey moved her hand from her chest. Everyone gasped at what they saw. THe bullet when through her chest.

"Oh god...No! Kitty...Please..." Dudley begged.

Kitty opened her eyes and held his hand. Dudley looked at her and smiled.

"Did we win?" She asked weak.

"Yes...We won..."

"Good...My time is up..." Kitty said looking at her chest.

"No...You have to stay awake."

"I...My tail..."

Dudley looked at her tail. Since she wasn't near the water, her legs began to form. There was a white flash were her tail is. Once it was gone, her tail was still there. Dudley looked at Kitty, and she stopped breathing and her eyes were closed. Everyone walked away with tears in their eyes.


	7. A Spell Broken

Everything was dark. The wind was blowing slow. The fight was over. One land person died and one sea person died. Dudley held Kitty in his arms. Everyone walked away leaving him. All the mermaids in the water went under the water and back into their town.

"Kitty...I love you so much...Please don't leave me..."

Dudley had tears in his eyes. A tear fell down from his face. A bright light came and went.

"Dudley..."

Dudley could hear his voice being called. It sounded like Kitty's voice. He looked into the ocean and then something grabbed his hand.

"Kitty?"

Kitty opened her eyes and smiled at him. He looked at her tail and there were no marks on it. The bullet hole was gone from her chest. Kitty hugged him, and Dudley hugged her back tight.

"Oh Kitty! You're back!"

"I felt your tear drops."

"So you never died?"

"Oh I did...It's just I've been living in salt water..." She began.

"Oh I get it now...My tears made you come back to live."

"Yea, but there's one bad thing."

"What's that?"

"I can never touch land again."

Kitty laid on her stomach and toward the ocean. She crawled her way to the water. Dudley tired to stop her.

"But, Kitty..."

"I'm sorry, Dudley."

Kitty jumped in the water. Dudley fell to his knees and watched her leave. Kitty swam down to the mermaid town. Everyone was so happy to see her. THe queen of all mermaids hugged her and they went into the castle.

"Kitty...You're alive."

"Yea...A dog on land saved my life."

"Say no more. You've been a mermaid your whole life."

"Yea, I know...It's been what 17 years."

"Yes...I know how much you love this boy. In fact her helped us win thsi battle."

"So, are you saying I could go see him."

The queen shook her head. Kitty looked down. She thought she could go on land again. But those are the rules.

"Kitty. For helping us, you get this collor."

The collor was light blue. It was a mermaid on it along with a land person.

"Thank you...But..." Kitty began.

"Eh...You can now go on land. Just wish."

Kitty closed her eyes and wish to be human again. Her tail and was gone and she had her 2 legs back! Kitty didn't know if she could breathe underwater.

"You can still breath underwater, Kitty."

"Oh...That's a nice idea to it...Thank you."

Kitty hugged the queen and swam up to surface. It was still dark outside. Dudley was sitting on the beach, thinking about Kitty. He looked over ot right and saw Zoey's boss dead in the sand. He sighed and looked at the ocean. He could see something black in the water. He stood and walked into the water.

"Huh? Must be ink from a..." Dudley began.

"A mermaid?" Kitty finished.

Dudley smiled at he saw Kitty walk out of the water. He picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her and they fell into the water.

"You're wet, Kitty."

"Doesn't matter. I won't turn into a mermaid."

"But, I thought."

"I just wish for it now...With this collor."

"Nice."

They went inside and fell asleep in each other arms.

**The Next Day!**

The next day was a bright sunny day. Dudley was out surfing. All his friends were watching him and playing the water. Zoey and Kitty were helping the little kids learn how to swim.

"Kitty, you're in the water."

"Yep...I'm not hiding anything, anymore."

"That's good."

Kitty looked over and saw Dudley doing some flips and turns.

"I'll be right back."

Kitty jumped in the water. She turned back into a mermaid and swam to the wave Dudley was at. Soon, the wave made a tunnle. Kitty jumped on his board and Dudley caught her. They kissed each other. Soon, the wave ended and they fell into the water. Everyone hugged on them laughing and hugging each other.

Then something landed on Zoey's hand. She looked up and a male mermaid. They both smiled at each other. Dudley and Kitty both saw them. They laughed and stayed in the water.

"Well, this is turning out to be a happy ending." Dudley said turning to Kitty.

" is purrfect."

"Not just yet."

"What do you mean?"

Dudley kissed her and now it's a happy ended.

**The End. Another story from tuffpuppy101 (T.P.101). I hope you guys/girls liked it. Yea...I love writing stories.**


End file.
